Chuck and Sarah VS e-Inspiration
by Crittab
Summary: Chuck walks in on Sarah enjoying a little... adult entertainment. Pure smut. Set during early season 5.


Title: **Chuck and Sarah VS. e-Inspiration**

Rated: **NC17**

Summary: **Chuck walks in on Sarah enjoying a little... adult entertainment. Set during early season 5.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Chuck. If I did, it probably would have been an HBO show.**

* * *

Sarah was rarely, if ever caught unaware. Her spidey (or spy) senses were always tingling, and so the opportunity to sneak up on her and genuinely surprise her was one that Chuck had never really thought would become a reality.

And then he walked into their bedroom and found her leaning back in her computer chair, her mouth slightly open as the laptop screen before her played a video that was unmistakable.

Porn?

Sarah Walker watched porn?

Chuck couldn't decide if that was weird or just unequivocally awesome.

He took a few steps in from the door. Her computer was set up next to the closet, so her back was facing him.

He noted a slight shift in her hips, her legs crossed tightly, and immediately he knew what she was doing as she watched the video of a woman bent over a desk, being taken roughly from behind by a big, strapping man. She was _totally_ getting off on that shit.

Chuck knew he could do one of three things now that he was faced with this situation. He could A) Walk away and pretend he hadn't seen a thing. He could B) Catch Sarah's attention and mock her mercilessly for doing what, let's face it, he'd done on more occasions than he cared to admit. Or he could C) Close the gap, bend her over the desk, and show her that the real thing is better than any old video you can pull up online.

She moaned quietly, her hips moving a little faster against the chair.

C. Definitely option C.

Now, Chuck wasn't particularly well versed in 'sneaking.' Let's just say, his 6'4 frame wasn't exactly well suited to light-footedness, especially not when the person he was trying to outsmart was a world-class spy. He took a step, froze, put some weight down on his foot, and then tiptoed another step and repeated the process. All-in-all, the act of crossing the room took him about 20 times longer than it should have, but it was all worth it for what happened next.

Sarah gasped and jumped when she felt Chuck's lips on her neck, his hands grasping her shoulders before sensually rubbing down her arms. She leaned into his touch, just as the woman on the screen moaned loudly and the man grasped her breasts in two handfuls.

Chuck reached around Sarah and palmed her breasts over her shirt, caressing them softly as his lips sucked a little harder on her neck. Sarah moaned and covered his hands with her own, increasing the pressure.

"Chuck," she breathed out softly. Chuck grinned and put his lips to her ear.

"Shhh. Just watch," he told her. He bit her earlobe gently, letting his teeth scrape the skin until it was released from his mouth. Sarah's breathing increased, but she said nothing, staring straight ahead at the pair on the screen as they worked each other over.

"Stand up," Chuck instructed. He guided her to her feet with his hands still softly kneading her breasts, and kicked the chair out of the way, coming to stand flush behind her so she could feel his erection against her backside. He put one hand between her shoulder blades and directed her down, so she was leaning over the desk just like the woman on the screen.

Sarah said nothing, just watched the video as Chuck pulled her pants and underwear down, followed by his own. She didn't comment as he placed himself at her opening and pushed inside. She cried out as he set a pace to match that of the man on screen, while his hands wound their way beneath her shirt and bra, finding her breasts once again.

Chuck rode Sarah every bit as fast and as hard as the porn stars on screen, while Sarah watched them go and felt every sensation she was witnessing deep inside of her. She began to push back as the woman in the video did so, and reached up one hand to once again cover his hand on her breast, holding it there as he alternated between kneading and pinching her nipple.

The man on the screen removed one hand from the woman's breasts and brought it to her clit, teasing her as she began to moan louder and buck harder.

Chuck did the same. Sarah cried out at the contact and spread her legs wider, straining against the material of her pants at her ankles, giving Chuck more room to stimulate her in as many ways as he possibly could.

The one thing the porn stars could do that Chuck and Sarah were incapable of, was lasting an interminable amount of time. For as quickly as Chuck and Sarah had started Amateur Hour together, they felt their absolute need come crashing down around them.

Sarah cried out first, bucking back into Chuck wildly and impaling herself on him over and over again as she began squeezing around him, sucking his orgasm out of him as she became tighter and wetter from her orgasm. Chuck followed quickly, unable to carry on with so much stimulation. With a grunt and a moan, he filled her with his hot seed, pounding into her mercilessly as he came.

As Chuck slowly pulled out, he backed away a few steps and fell back on the bed. Sarah turned around then for the first time since his arrival and shucked her pants and underwear off her ankles before following suit and flopping down on her stomach next to him. The winded pair looked at each other, and before they could say any words, Sarah burst out laughing, her face flush with both excitement and embarrassment.

"I can't believe you snuck up on me," she groaned, hiding her face in the mattress as she laughed around her words. Chuck rolled over onto his stomach and slung an arm over her back.

"I can't believe I caught you watching porn," he teased. "I feel so much less weird about my own porn habit now." She peeked out to the side and gave him a half-hearted glare.

"You don't have a porn habit," she said firmly. "If you did Casey would have plenty of evidence of it on tape." Chuck rolled his eyes good naturedly.

"Whatever the case, I'm just glad to have found out your dirty little secret. I was starting to think it was something more sinister."

"Like what?" she prompted.

"I dunno. Bodies, limed and rotting under the floor boards. A secret obsession with Justin Bieber..."

"Mmm, no to the Bieber, but I can't make any promises about the bodies," she teased. Chuck chuckled and pushed himself up, ridding himself of the rest of his clothes before settling properly on the bed. Sarah followed suit, tucking herself into his side.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, she spoke again.

"I should let you catch me watching porn more often, if these are the results," she mused. Chuck's brow furrowed.

"Excuse me? _Let me_ catch you watching porn? I think you were plenty surprised there, Mrs. Bartowski." She gave him a "get serious" look, to which he relented. "Okay, fine, you totally let me catch you," he conceded. "Thanks for that though. Gave the ol' ego a much needed boost."

"Anytime, babe," she said with a grin to match his own. She closed the gap and prepared to give him a long, lingering kiss just as the couple on screen exploded into a facetious and absolutely overdone climax.

"Can we turn that off now?" Chuck questioned. "Not that I mind the occasional porn, but it kind of kills the mood." Sarah grinned and moved to turn off the offending material before returning to him. The pair slipped under the covers and got started on round two.

* * *

I've come to the conclusion that there isn't enough pure smut in this fandom, so this is my first attempt at resolving that issue. Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know :)


End file.
